Cirque Du Freak: A Vampire by Accident
by moonlightbear
Summary: Hello, my name is Abigail Hunts and I’m a half-vampire by accident…
1. my life before

**Cirque du Freak: A Vampire by Accident**

**By: moonlightbear**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the books, or the movie… the movie is what made me fall in love with the books, but I do recognize they are extremely different. I like this to be book verse although when it occurs I'm not sure since I have not finished the series. Due time will tell me and then I will be able to tell you when my story and the books collide.

**Summary: **Hello, my name is Abigail Hunts and I'm a half-vampire by accident…

**Chapter one:** My Life Before…

I loved pageants. They helped me focus, practice, and come up with good ideas in a matter of seconds. I took pride in the knowledge I could do these things at the young, sprite age of five. I was resourceful and never let anything get me down. Mom always said, "You are my sun, you make everyday a great one!"

Once when I was four years old, my mom entered me into a pageant last minute. When we got there, we saw Helen Heathers. Her mom hired my pageant coach for Helen a few months earlier, and paid her more money so she wouldn't coach me anymore. My mommy was mad, but said my routines were great so we could stick with what I knew.

This was the first time me and Helen were gonna compete against each other and that's when the nightmare began. The pageant coach gave her my routine!! And Helen went on before me. Mom was so scared; I would get big points docked if we had the same routine. I didn't realize this was really a problem until Helen kept laughing at me from the other side of the stage, and making faces. There were four other girls between us, so there was time. Just before I went on Helen made me so mad, I wanted to show her up! I told the DJ dude, who was near by, to change my song to another number… I don't remember what it was, but it was great. That was the pageant that taught me everything I needed to know how to make bad things good again… Even better than they were before. Oh, and I won Overall in our division, while she got first runner-up!

After that, I always did my own routine, and mom started making my clothes. We were a great team even when things got bad at home. We didn't have cable, and once in a while the lights would go out. When momma wanted to make a call she put five dollars on her go phone. Things got really bad when I was five, momma lost her job.

We never stopped doing pageants though. Mom said they were important life lessons. I didn't mind, I loved doing pageants!

Instead we spent more time at different supermarkets. We got dozens of tasters and then mom would send me to friends' homes for dinner. I knew my mom got hungry at home so I often asked to bring food home too. Leftovers were a dream. Some of my friends' families were super nice about it, but others told me to never come back. And then there were the few that my friends said yes, but their families said no, and my friends told me to sneak stuff out. I started doing this a lot, even with my friends whose family let me take stuff home… I know it was wrong, but we were struggling and mom did so much for me with my pageants I just knew I had to help her.

Don't look at me like that! I know that look, that's the look everyone uses when I talk about my mom and pageants. She's not a bad person! She just wanted the best for me and I will defend her till the day I die, even if that's hundreds of years from now! Everything I learned during my pageant years helped me passed the true test of survival.

I will never forget the first pageant I did; it was the best and worst one ever because I was a newbie and still won the Ultimate Supreme title, but also… My real dad left. I will never forget that day. It was the earliest day of my life I can remember. I was only three and one-quarter old. My dad leaving is what caused the ball to start rolling…

I started with these tales from the past for two reasons. A few will become obvious as this story unfolds. The other reason is:

_This is a true story._

I don't expect you to believe me -- I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't lived it -- but it is. Everything I describe in this story happened, just as I tell it.

In real life, dad's leave and kids steal. If you cross a busy road without looking, you're bound get whacked by a car. If you fall out of a tree, you'll need a lot of mending.

Real life's nasty. It's cruel. It doesn't care about heroes and happy endings and the way things should be. In real life, bad things happen. People die. Fights are lost. Evil often wins.

I just wanted to make that clear before I began.

One more thing: my name isn't really Abigail Hunts. Everything's true in this story, _except_ for names. I've had to change them because... well, it's just better that way.

I haven't used _any_ real names. I'm not even going to tell you the name of my town or country. I don't dare.

Anyway, that's enough of an introduction. If you're ready, let's begin. If this were a made-up story, it would begin at night, with a storm blowing and owls hooting and rattling noises under the bed. But this is a real story, so I have to begin where it really started.

It all started at a wedding.

* * *

How do you all like this story so far? Yea, nea, something in between? Tell me!

Oh and yes this last part was nearly word for word from the book, to make it seem similar… I'm not making money so I hope no one has a problem with it…


	2. it all started at a wedding

**Cirque du Freak: A Vampire by Accident**

**By: moonlightbear**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the books, or the movie… the movie is what made me fall in love with the books, but I do recognize they are extremely different. I like this to be book verse although when it occurs I'm not sure since I have not finished the series. Due time will tell me and then I will be able to tell you when my story and the books collide.

**Summary: **Hello, my name is Abigail Hunts and I'm a half-vampire by accident…

**Chapter Two: **It all started at a wedding.

I was in a pretty blue dress; I was never one to wear pink if I could help it. The dress was thick and warm, as were my stockings and gloves. I loved it, but hated the reason I was wearing it.

I looked to my mom; she was the most prettiest woman I'd ever seen in her beautiful, long sleeved, pearl white gown. We were at her wedding and she was marrying Mr. Gabriel Nickels, her prince charming in Armani clothing. I don't know where he gets the money! He sleeps all day and plays with my mom all night. He's weird… I just didn't know how much…

My mom met him on my sixth birthday. We had been getting the regular tasters through the store and this man kept following us. We entered the store shortly after dark. We were in the bakery getting free cookies and picking up a half gallon of ice cream for ice cream sandwiches. I was so excited because we never have ice cream normally! It was my special day! That's when he came over. The lady was telling my mom only one cookie per person. He came up and asked for a cookie for himself and said he had a son at home that wanted one. The lady sweetly gave him two, and then he turned and gave my mom the cookies. "You need them more than I do…" he said kindly before walking away. Mom went after him a moment later, but it was like he disappeared. So we finished our food gathering and paid for the few items we actually bought. When we stepped outside, I had this bad feeling. He stepped out of the shadows startling us. He apologized and then both him and my mom spoke at the same time, then stopped, smiled, and tried again. It was weird. Finally it was my mom that asked him out and he agreed.

Three months later, six o'clock at night, the sun just behind the hills behind us, the sky still orange, and here we are, standing at an altar and they read their vows, on a wonderful winter night. Just as mom said, "I DO" a harsh wind like no other passed by and than there was no wind at all. Gabe looked around, quite madly actually, before focusing on the words being said to him. I should have known it then and dragged my mom away from him, but I was just a little girl…

Things weren't too bad right after the wedding… In fact, they were pretty great! We could afford more pageants than ever, I stopped stealing, and we bought more food than ever before too! Shopping was fun again! Anything we bought extra of we took to the shelter in town. Gabe seemed like a nice guy too. We ate dinner and he'd even help me with my homework once in a while.

I pushed my worries away, thinking the worst I thought was gonna happen, wasn't… And then it happened.

Some thing hit my window and woke me up, but the crash from downstairs is what made me jump. Momma screamed and I ran to my door, opened it, and then ran to the top of the stairs. Looking down, I gasped in horror as Gabe attacked my mom and beat her. He had blood on his face, and at first I hoped he had a bloody nose and my mom had tried to help him, but I knew it wasn't true. I heard about and seen bad men like Gabe before. My friend, Lily, from my pageants, has an uncle who lives next door to her. Once when I was staying the night we saw him beat up his wife… It was scary… I couldn't watch what was happening anymore and I closed my eyes, praying for it to stop. Suddenly I heard my mom gasped so loud, it startled me and I opened my eyes to see what happened only to stumble backwards. I had opened my eyes to see my stepdad right in front of me. As I moved away, he grabbed me and hauled me off to my room. Before he dropped me on my bed, he breathed right in my face… It was so gross, but everything turned black before I hit the bed…

The next morning I was confused when I woke up. I was sleeping in the middle of my bed instead of the top, and I nearly fell off. Everything was hazy too, and I had dry, crusty, red stuff in my hair. Mom came in moments later to help me get dressed. She had big, dark circles under her eyes. I asked her that I felt like something happened last night, but I couldn't remember it, but she didn't know anything. That worry feeling came back, and it wasn't till three nights later that I remembered the truth. 'Cause it happened again… It became a recurring pattern, and I started noticing other things too. Mom had scars on her neck, completely new scars that were completely healed. Soon I realized I had a few too.

As that saying old people say, "The higher you are, the harder and farther you fall." It was the truth!

Before Gabe came into our lives, we struggled with money, lack of food, and just barely enough to keep my pageants going. Now we have food, but I'm not all that hungry anymore. We have all the money in the world, but it's not worth what happens every few nights. We could do every pageant in the country if I wanted to, but I can't win any… The circles under my eyes won't go away even with a ton of make-up, and I'm tired all the time. It sucks now! At least before we were happy… Now I'm scared all the time.

I want to change it, change things. Make them better. The only way to make things better was to get rid of Gabe, so I took matters in to my own hands.

One night while I helped mom in the kitchen for dinner I grabbed a knife she never uses and hid it in my shirt. Before we ate I told my mom I was gonna wash my hand and ran up stairs to hide the knife in my room. The whole family ate dinner together and then I went to my room to sleep. As usual at 1 o'clock in the morning, mom and Gabe were fighting, and I went to help. This time I was prepared! I held the knife high above my head and screamed as I brought it down onto his back, but he turned at the last minute and somehow I instead cut him on the upper, inner, right arm. He was furious, and I was extremely frightened by his horrible red eyes that I froze to the spot. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor and my arm was killing me. He must have hit me and my right arm on the outside had a cut on it, and he was coming after me again. I ran, but I was in a corner and he was chasing me. I put my face in the corner, praying all he would make me do is timeout. With both hands he grabbed me, his already bloody fingernails puncturing my skin, and lifted me off the ground. I struggled against him as he took me upstairs and so he held me close to his chest and wrapped his arms around me, so he wouldn't drop me. Something weird happened though; our cuts on our arms touch for a few moments and I shuttered. I think he noticed too, because he didn't even stick me on the bed. He dropped me on the floor, and barked at me to get into bed. I was barely on the bed when he came up behind me and breathed in my face. Just before the darkness came he did something that made me want to puke… He licked my arm! *shutters*

* * *

So what do you think of chapter two??? Press the review button and let me know!!!thx


	3. Good to Bad, Bad to Worst

**Cirque du Freak: A Vampire by Accident**

**By: moonlightbear**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the books, or the movie… the movie is what made me fall in love with the books, but I do recognize they are extremely different. I like this to be book verse although when it occurs I'm not sure since I have not finished the series. Due time will tell me and then I will be able to tell you when my story and the books collide. Oh and sorry it took me so long to update this, but I didn't think this chapter was the best right around the holidays... ok, now, read on!

**Summary: **Hello, my name is Abigail Hunts and I'm a half-vampire by accident…

**Chapter Three: **Good to Bad, Bad to Worst

Something was different the next morning… I wasn't hazy like I'd been dozens of times before, and my arm didn't hurt like I thought it would. Instead I found a completely sealed healed scar and as time went on things got better too. The fights were less frequent, I got better in gymnastics, and I was able to easily psych-out Helen Heathers at a pageant because of a conversation she and her mommy had and I over heard it from outside their hotel room... They were whispering too!

With less fights, I was more acceptable to identify with Gabe. The fights were less, but didn't stop and some occurred for real reasons and not just insane madness. We liked our meat cooked the same (super raw, juicy, and bloody). He also kept a closer eye on me: asking my mom if it was alright if he came to my late night dance classes, and weekend pageant events. It was a little weird, but if he stayed good, I was fine with it.

If only it was that easy.

It was the fourth of July, and we went to a fireworks party for the local pageant girls in my town. I told you I was doing well in pageants again right?! He he. It was great. Gabe came late, just after the fireworks display started. He and mom were having a good time, but then something happened. I don't know what… But it was big to him. He wanted to leave and mom and I didn't want to, so he left. When we got home, Gabe hit mom something awful! I tried to help mom, but he just threw me to the side. The wall hurts when you get knocked into it, you know. Just thinking about that makes me cringe. I was stunned into stillness thinking he would grab me and take me to my room like he had done dozens of time before, but he didn't. When I looked back to the fight, my mom had a bat, but he just dodged it or took the blows with a little shake off. It was then that the thought first crossed my mind… He's un-human.

The night went by in a blur of hits, bruises, and blood. Momma made me stay at home for the week. When I went back to gymnastics and dance, I put all my heart and soul into it because I didn't want to think about at home anymore. I could do more than most my age and even twice my age. After a couple of weeks, people started questioning how I was doing it, and when Gabe found out, he pitched a fit. It was the next World War. Two more weeks went by and he decided pageants were bad too. He took away everything we loved!

The fights were worst than ever and I know other people knew now. They look at you like… I don't know, you can just tell. My gut told me it was gonna get worst before it ever got better, but I wouldn't listen to it/ accept it. My life was like hell! How could it get worst than that?!

In September, my mom woke me up and told me we were leaving. She said she had meant to get up earlier, but oh well. She didn't want to wait another day/ another fight. We were getting too weak. She said it was today or never, so we packed. Momma said she wanted to take all her things, all my trophies. I told her we didn't need it, but she always did like the glitter. We never had much, so what we did have mattered to her. They mattered to me too, but I guess I valued our lives more and we had pictures of everything already in the packed car. I was just worried 'cause it was less than an hour before he normally wakes up and she was still trying to get my 5ft Supreme trophy into the car and then went back for my 4ft trophy. I gave up on her and was in my room searching for a lost stuff animal I didn't care about, but hey, I had time. The day started off good, but my gut told me the time was coming…

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, and suddenly my door slammed shut. Spinning around and running to it, I heard a scream and a crash. I tugged on the door, and pushed on the door, it just wouldn't open. There was a fight in the hallway. I could hear everything. That monster woke up early!

I pushed the door as hard as I could, and started ramming the door with my shoulder. It finally opened a crack and froze as one of my mother's blood curdling screams were cut short by a ripping noise and a crack. Tears came to my eyes and I was petrified to move. I stood there in silence for minutes and the only noise I heard was a slurping sound. Finally, I moved. I pushed my door opened enough for me to get through and numbly walked to the edge of the stair. I ignored the blood stained hall and destroyed furniture. Looking down into the living room, I saw my mother's body… It was slaughtered and covered nearly the entire room and… and THAT MONSTER was, was sucking on her leg! I couldn't hold it in anymore and began to sob. I scared him, I scared the monster. He jumped when I began to cry. He looked up and saw me with those demon, red, happy, gleeful eyes, but they had a hidden guilt and regret I could see. He dropped his head before disappearing in a blink of an eye. And I was left here to cry for my mother alone.

Sadly no one noticed until the next day when one of my friend's came by to give me my homework I missed. You see, we lived in the boonies the closest thing was the high school and they had there first home game last night. My friend only peeked in the window before screaming for her mom who was in the car. When the police got there, I was in the same place I had been the night before, but my eyes were dry. They ran out of water.

The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital. They told me I had been in shock… What a shocker?

* * *

The chapter is over… did you like?! Let me know by pressing the magic button!! Thanks!


	4. government custody

**Cirque du Freak: A Vampire by Accident**

**By: moonlightbear**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the books, or the movie… the movie is what made me fall in love with the books, but I do recognize they are extremely different. I like this to be book verse although when it occurs I'm not sure since I have not finished the series. Due time will tell me and then I will be able to tell you when my story and the books collide.

**Summary: **Hello, my name is Abigail Hunts and I'm a half-vampire by accident…

**Chapter Four: **Government Custody

I was in the hospital for a week while they searched for my step-dad. Through a series of nods and shakes of my head, yes or no question period with an officer on my second day at the hospital, I told them it was Gabe. I didn't talk, the doctor said I was still in shock and in time I would talk again. The hospital therapist talked to me a few times… I didn't talk back. I just want things to go back the way they were. I want my momma back. I want to go back to us traveling from store to store for tasters, and I want to go back to our music, pageants, being the dynamic duo we used to be! I want to go back to life as it was 10months before… Before we ever met HIM.

I can't though. What's done is done, and there's nothing I can do about it.

After a week passed and there was no sign of Gabe, they put me into foster care. My mom had no other family, and although they found my real dad, he decided to give up his rights on me. The social worker and police didn't tell me this, but I could tell. I knew.

Mr. Hennnings was a nice man, and yes his last name really did have three Ns together. There were already seven girls in the home, but he was happy to have another. The other girls said it was fresh meat. I never understood what they meant. He spent all his time with us. At night he'd sit on my bed and rub my tummy as he read a book to me and the two girls whom I shared the room with. I still didn't talk much, and the few words I did say only started after three weeks of living with Mr. Hennnings. I felt weird, but safe there.

Just after Halloween, Mr. Hennnings took us all camping. The other girls told the two of us who hadn't been camping before (and neither of us had been there long) to be careful of alone time with Mr. Hennnings. We went fishing and hiking. We sat around the fire and told stories. We pretended to go hunting after deer and rabbits, chasing them through the woods. It was a lot of fun. I was having a great time, but I had this weird sensation ever since we got to the camp grounds, and I thought it was because of what the other girls were saying. They were starting to make me nervous. I'll admit fishing got uncomfortable with Mr. Hennnings; he helped me/ taught me. He held me and showed me how to throw the hook thing into the water. He held me real close and I panicked, having a flashback of Gabe grabbing me and taking me to my room. I elbowed Mr. Hennnings so hard he fell backwards into a tree real hard. I felt so bad. He had hurt his back, but said he'd be ok.

That was two days ago, and he's barely been out of the tent since, instead he was having his alone time with us. I'm supposed to go tomorrow morning; tonight is Julia, the other new girl. My nerves were at an all time high and all I wanted to do is go to sleep, but one of the other girls kept getting up and looking out of our tent.

"What are you doing?" Another girl, who had been stepped over, asked.

"I keep hearing stuff… Oh hey, he's come out!!" The girl, who had been looking out, said. "Hurry! We're supposed to be asleep!"

"You're the only one up…" I said dryly, and a few of the others laughed.

After a few chuckles we quieted down and closed our eye's when we heard Mr. Hennnings say, "What the? Holy st---" He was cut short by a ripping sound and a loud thud as we presumed he hit the ground.

"It's a bear! It's attacking him!" The girl closest to the entrance said. "Should we help him?" They really didn't like Mr. Hennnings.

At first, I was going to say yes, but then I got to the tent entrance and saw the creature that was attacking our foster parent. "No… We have to run… You guys have to get out of here!" I climbed to the back of the tent and began pulling the fabric, trying to rip it. My nail caught hold of the fabric and ripped it wide open. Behind me I heard the zipper zip and I turned around, "No! Not that way!" I knew what my bad feelings were now, I wasn't nervous about Mr. Hennnings, it was Gabe I was scared of; I just didn't know it yet.

"ABBIE!"

"The bear can talk?!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"RUN!!" I yelled and everyone took off through the back. As I came out, a rush of wind swept pass and next thing I knew I was against a tree with a hand against my neck and my feet dangling a few feet above the ground.

"Abbie…" Gabe said breathing into my face. He was dripping blood from his mouth on to my shirt.

Several of the girls had come back to help me when they saw him pin me to the tree with lightening speed. "Run…" I told them, while trying to get a breath, "Run!"

"Do as she says! Or I might have to kill you too!" He exclaimed, and they turned tail and ran into the woods. "Oh, Abbie, Abbie, Abbie…" He whispered, and I whimpered as tears came to my eyes. I struggled against him, but he was SO strong! I was helpless… "I didn't want this, but I have to… you know too much…"

"Wha…?" I tried to ask, but I couldn't breathe. My vision was darkening/ fading.

"You are too much… I can't let you live…"

"Please… Don't…" I begged. His free hand came up and began to scratch my chest. "No!" I screamed.

"Get away from her!!"

"Leave her alone!"

"Oh my god! What is he doing?!"

Three of my foster sisters had returned. One jumped on his back and his grip loosened on me. The second got underneath and kicked him in the family jewels! He dropped me and I fell to the ground, weak and light headed from the lack of oxygen. The third girl came to my side to help me when Gabe got up and grabbed the first thing he could grip. The first girl was still on his back covering his eyes. He grabbed one of her arms and threw her over his shoulder, she went flying. Then he came at me again and grabbed what he thought was my leg, but instead it was the third girl's leg. "No!" I yelled, as he pulled her toward him.

"FREEZE!" Someone yelled, as a bright light shone through the trees. There was a click, and then a whoosh of wind, and a second later a Forest Ranger came in to the area, gun in hand and Gabe was gone. "I have a g--… Where'd he go?" The Ranger asked. He was sorta old, like 20, and he looked scared and shaken too. He didn't look like the sort who had ever shot a gun before, but apparently even Gabe knew not to take the chance.

With the Ranger was Julia, who was only wearing a little nightgown and her eyes were red and puffy, she'd been crying. Apparently, Julia had run away during her alone time and Mr. Hennnings came out of his tent to go after her when Gabe attacked. So this poor Ranger came to stop one thing only to get something much worse thrown at him. He called back up immediately and within the next hour we were on our way to the hospital.

Mr. Hennnings was dead. One of the girls (the one that jumped on Gabe's back) was getting X-Rays for her back and neck. The third girl who helped me had a broken leg. The rest of the girls were in another part of the hospital getting checked for stuff Mr. Hennnings might have done. Then there was me. They checked my neck, but it was ok except for a few bruises and shallow cuts, and they had to stitch up the small cuts on my chest. I wouldn't talk again, I just couldn't, not with what had just happened; instead, I just sat there sucking on my blood soaked shirt until they took it away when I changed. 'Evidence' the cop said when he took it away. Is it weird I miss that shirt?

Three days later, I was being escorted through the airport and left on a plane. Heading to the other side of the country, where I will meet the officer and his family who I will be staying with, in protective custody.

Up in the air I felt safe; lonely, but safe, no one here would hurt me. I think that's all I could ask for on my birthday.

The last two months of living with Officer Marcus and his family has been great, and wonderful! Can I say blissful and awesome too? Because it really was! They treated me like family. My sudden appearance in the family was excused by saying I was Officer Marcus' niece and staying with him while my mom served our country over seas. He has two kids: Jacob, who is 10yrs old; and Allison, who is 3yrs old. Officer Marcus was a single dad, his wife died giving birth to little Ally (I like calling her Ally, but the boys treat her like one of the boys and call her Sonny).

When I first got there, Officer Marcus found out it was my birthday before hand and took me out to dinner after we checked in at his office. It was really nice. I share a room with Ally; she really brought me out of my shell. I could talk to her for ages! I had nightmares and Officer Marcus would come in and calm me down. Jacob came sometimes too and helped. He was happy most times to play big brother for me. That was cool. I never had siblings before, but I liked them so far. Once I heard Officer Marcus talking with his boss on the phone and said that once they caught my step-dad, I could stay with the Marcus family permanently. That was the best thing to hear!

Over the Thanksgiving holiday, I ate the biggest feast of my life, saw two really great movies, and Officer Marcus taught me how to ride a two-wheeler! No more training wheels! My momma was gonna teach me soon, but then… What happened, happened, so she couldn't.

One of the big things that made me sad is Officer Marcus wouldn't let me do dance, he said I couldn't do things like I used to, because Gabe might find me that way. That's why I had a different name too; here my name was Nikki Marcus. Instead of dance, he put me in martial arts with Jacob. It was okay, but not my cup of tea, you know. After they taught me the basics, I was really good too. Officer Marcus was super pleased, but Jake got mad. He started pushing me around a lot, saying mean things, and making faces. I got upset a lot, but with all the holidays, school, and Officer Marcus' out of town conferences, martial arts classes were put on hold and me and Jake became friends again.

Christmas was great, not only was I around nice people but I also got a gift! They got me a MP3 player, the same kind my momma had, and they helped me put music on it and showed me how I can do it too. It was so nice because they knew how much I missed my music!! After Christmas, I spent much of my time in the back yard or in my room dancing to the music. I loved it so much!

One morning, mid-January, we had to get up really early. Officer Marcus had to go into the office early for a case he was working on. We were going to get up and stay next door with Mrs. Mason, until the bus arrived. I awoke with a start, and I had a huge knot in my stomach. I didn't feel good; I thought I might be sick. I ran to the bathroom when I heard it.

"Ok, kids up and atom! We have to… WHERE DID YO--?!" Officer Marcus was cut off. I heard a crack, rip, and a thud.

I froze, staring at the mirror, panic stricken. _He's back!_

"Dad? DAD!!" Jacob yelled as he left his room.

"Jake NO!" I yelled, throwing open the bathroom door. I had to stop him, Gabe will kill him I knew it! "Jake stop!!" He had already passed me when I got the door open, but he did stop… Right at the opening of the hallway into the living room where Officer Marcus laid dead. "Jake get away from there! He's—," I never finished what I was saying because there was no one to tell. One moment Jake was there and taking a step toward me and the next he was ripped out of view looking like a poor ragdoll. He never even had a chance to scream before his blood began to rain down in the living room. At that point, all I knew was, I had to get away!! I sped to my room as he was still busy in the living room, when I heard a whimper from the hall closet next to my door. I opened it to find little Ally hiding inside… She saw everything. She was terrified and no matter how hard I tried she refused to come out. I wanted to save her, but I didn't want to die in doing so. Does that make me a bad person? I left her, but I threw a bunch of towels and blankets on her and shut the door. I got into my room just as he finished in the living room. Locking the door stopped him just long enough for me to push our ginormous dresser in front of the door. I backed away, not sure what to do now, and nearly tripped over a board game we played last night. I looked around the room, there was a window. My goodness, a freakin' window! I raced to and tried to open it. A crash scared me and I looked to the door. The dresser was not going to hold him back much longer. I tried the window again using all my might and it creaked and opened a crack. The third attempt the window flew open and I tore at the screen, it was ripped opened instantly. Gabe was getting closer and so I glanced back once, grabbed my backpack, threw it out the window, and began to climb out the window.

I was nearly out when the almighty crash I feared came. He grabbed me at my lower back, his fingernails drew blood as I continued my struggle to get out. It hurt like hell and in a last ditch effort, I turned on my side and kicked. Although, it was not a position I was used to, it was a kick I learned in martial arts and I had more strength in it then I thought because it actually propelled him backward.

I got out of the house and ran as fast as I possible could. He chased me for a few moments before he disappeared, I didn't know where he went, but I wasn't going to wait around to find out. I ran for nearly an hour and a half without stopping and funny enough, I ran so far I was in the next town over! I ran nearly 65miles!! That's insane!

It's nearly eight o'clock in the morning now, the sun was up, and people are out and about. I went into a small store and went to the bathroom. I took off my shirt and rubbed my back. I guess I stopped bleeding a while ago. I sucked on my shirt for a moment before spitting it out and throwing it into the trash can. It tasted nasty… not like my shirt after the camping trip. Anyway, I grabbed my sweatshirt out of my backpack and put it on. My backpack always had everything I ever needed, from a first aid kit to candy, and from a pocket knife to warm socks.

It was a good thing I had my pack because I could no longer rely on people. I don't want anyone else to die because of me. Looking through my back pack I found a picture of me and my mom, I carried that everywhere with me. That reminded me of Helen Heathers, she and Gabe were alike in some way, though she's not nearly as evil as he is, but still. Helen took away my pageant coach, who taught me new things, and she stole my routine. Well, Gabe he took away the people who help me, who cared about me, and he stole my life… It's time I did the same thing to him I did to Helen. I'm gonna show him up! It's time for me to rely on myself! It's time I made my life good again!

It's gonna be a journey, but I'm ready for it!

* * *

What do you think?! I've been writing these 4 chapters for the last 2 months… it took so long because of the class I took in school… next semester is an easier class and so I'll have time to write(which is why I've started posting this), but if I don't write more I think this is a good place to end… but don't worry, I have plenty more of this story in my head and a sequel planned too!!


	5. camping

**Cirque du Freak: A Vampire by Accident**

**By: moonlightbear**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the books, or the movie… the movie is what made me fall in love with the books, but I do recognize they are extremely different. I like this to be book verse although when it occurs I'm not sure since I have not finished the series. Due time will tell me and then I will be able to tell you when my story and the books collide.

**Summary: **Hello, my name is Abigail Hunts and I'm a half-vampire by accident…

**Chapter Five:** Camping Out

How many types of camping have you done?

For me I think I've done it all. My mom and I camped out in our old home a lot. When there was no cable and no power, mom and I would sit in the living room and put three flashlights together like a fire. Sometimes she got marshmallows and used her lighter to make it crispy good! I've camped out in the woods, with bears nearby when I was with my first foster family. I had great fun, but it ended badly. RVs are the best though! That was a mini camping trip with the Marcus'… I really miss them.

The last several months I've done so much camping it's unbelievable! Abandon buildings and barns are the warmest because they either have hay or junk you can snuggle up in. Caves are pretty cool, mainly 'cause I like exploring. The only thing about caves is that a lot of times animals are living in them. I hate when I can't find any place to stay and therefore I must settle down in an open field or by a lake. They're so cold, but at least when I'm by a lake or river I have fresh water.

I woke up this morning in an old barn down the road from a dairy farm, in the middle of no where. I love farms in the country; they always have routines and stick to them religiously. The people on them don't leave their land often, but they do leave their home for most of the day. Dairy farms are great because they often have plenty of milk and beef (the bloodier the better)… It usually last me a few days before I need to find more food.

It only took me a minute or so to run to the farm house, I watched the man leave for the fields in back and the woman and three kids (they were older than me) went to the dairy barn. Right on time. I slipped in the backdoor and closed it quietly. There was no need to make excessive noise. Turning around, I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Just as I predicted, lots of beef and milk. They had homemade cereal bars too! I put a little of everything into my bag and was about ready to leave when I heard something behind me. I spun around on my heels and a boy about my age walked into the room. He froze, as did I.

"Please don't yell or nothin'! I'm leaving now." I told him, and turned making my way to leave.

"Why're you here? What were you doing?" He asked me. He must have a cold which is why he sounds so congested.

"I, um, I just needed things, sorry." And with that, I left. I hated that, but it happens once in awhile. Once there was a grandma who never left the house, she found me looking through the kitchen. I couldn't leave until I told her why I broke in, she wouldn't let me. So I told her everything and her family actually let me stay for a few days. I had to sneak out in the middle of the night to get away. They were nice, but they wanted to take me back to the state's custody and I just couldn't do that again.

I ran for awhile after I left the farm house. Around mid day, I slowed down and found a nice wooded area. Its perfect this time of day, nice and warm, and wood is dry from the morning dew. I dug a small pit, put some branches together, a little bit of brown mossy stuff on top, and lit it with a match.

I have tons of matches because a group of homeless people in the city helped me. I like the city because the other homeless people help each other and help me, but I don't like it because Gabe finds me faster. I think it has to do with the cameras. Six weeks ago, I got caught stealing, with some of the other homeless kids, from a food store and they showed us on the security videos. I was kinda blurry and you couldn't really tell it was me. I was happy for that because they couldn't hold me, but then I realized that several of the cities I'd been to have been releasing videos of the mysterious shoplifter on the news. I didn't even notice this 'mysterious shoplifter' was stealing from all the places I stole from until then. How dumb could I be?! It must be something he knew about…

I try to stay away from the cities now. The countryside has less security; its better that way. They have less people who are nosey too. Once when I was in the city, staying with a bunch of people in an abandon museum, a bunch of authorities came in and took all us kids away. We were placed in foster homes all over and because so many of us tried to run away, they used every technique to keep us where they wanted us. For a month they moved me from one home to another, until they stuck me in home number 6 where I stayed for three weeks before I disappeared into the night. I had that feeling and knew he was coming. He found me a few miles outside of town where we fought on the side of the highway. I was able to get a good kick in here and there, but I was struggling until this trucker pulled over and got out of his truck with a shotgun. The guy shot into the air as a warning and Gabe disappeared. I was thankful, but disappeared as well. I didn't want Gabe to go after the man and I didn't want to go back to the city.

The fire was warm and that's what I mainly use it for… Warmth. I prefer my meat raw, weird I know but what can you do about preference? I sat by the fire for an hour, warming up for the rest of my traveling day. Around 8pm, I found an abandon shed, by a lake two miles down the road from another farm. For the next three days, I will watch them and learn their routine. When the time is right, I'll I sneak in and grab some food.

I stuck around for two days. These people were lazy bums. They hired people to do all the work, while they sat in their house all day. They barked orders over the walkie talkies, it was sad. It sucked for me too, now I have to find another place. I'd been in the country side for over a month now and I know I need to get easy fixes soon. Easy fixes were in the city, but the last time had been bad as I told you.

I walked for two days and I barely have any food left. Stupid lazy people! I found a decent farm, finally, with some decent food. I'm gonna watch them tomorrow and then on the next day I'm gonna steal the food. After this steal, it'll be a day and a half travel to the nearest big city.

Ah, they were the boring, predictable type, my favorite. I can get everything I need from these people. The father left the house at 4am to tend to the watering, feeding, and care that would take all day. The kids all woke around 6am and carried on with their chores, which included watering the little garden, feeding the chickens, gathering eggs, and hanging the laundry. The mom dealt with things indoors before taking the kids to school and she was dressed in a suit and didn't return until 5pm. The grandma came home with the kids at 2pm and workers came in and out of the farm land, but none went in to the house. It was the perfect situation, I had a six hour period that I could find all that I needed.

I went back to the abandon house I was staying in, down the road from the farm, and settled in for the night. I ate some berries from near by trees, before crawling into the pantry and finding a place to sleep on a shelf. I was small enough to do that and it kept me off the ground where the rats scurry around. I always find small hidden places to sleep that are semi-difficult to get to or find, so I'm protected. I usually try to have an easy escape route too. You need them when you're on the run, it's like a must have.

_Clink-clatter-shoop-wong!_ Someone was in the house! They were making there way through the kitchen and living room. I know because that's where I put the pans, all of them. Who ever was out there will be pissed. I woke at the noise and wasn't planning on waiting around to see who it was. I crawled off the shelf and continued upward. There was an open vent in the ceiling that took you into the attic. I just made it through the vent when the door to the pantry was thrown open; I looked through the hole and saw him. It was Gabe.

His face went from a smooth glance around the pantry and then he snapped his head upward. I jumped back, but it was too late. He saw me. "I know you're there baby girl!" He yelled and then began crawling his way into the attic. I ran, tripping over something that hissed and lashed out. Luckily, it lashed out towards him and not me. It was a tabby cat and boy did it do a number on his face. He screamed as the cat attacked him. A small part of me wanted to stick around and laugh at his expense, but the better part of me told me to get the hell out of dodge! I went with number two.

I climbed out of the porthole type window that was in the attic and steadied myself on the awning over the front porch. I was never that great at rope climbing, but pillar shimmering I could do, which is what I did to get down from the awning. The sun was just about to rise into the sky, yellows and oranges were just starting to make them selves known in the dark blue sky. I ran from the house but was pushed to the ground as something heavy landed on me. He picked me up one hand over my mouth, the other around my waist, and walking me back into the house. I began to panic and I knew that was deadly, if you panic you don't think and you have to think to come up with an idea. Tears sprang to my eyes and I took a deep breathes. I elbowed him and he stumbled, then I kicked him backwards where it hurts, and lastly I bit him. Harder than I meant too, I literally bit a piece of his skin off and he began to bleed. He dropped me in surprise, but before I had a chance to run he tried to slice me with his super sharp fingernails. I rolled out of the way but he caught my hand, I paid no immediate attention to it as I finished my roll and got to my feet and did a coffee grinder. I knocked his feet out from underneath him and then ran.

I got to the tetherball pole when he caught up to me, grabbing at my arm. I pulled hard on the ball's string and it popped off. I threw the ball as fast as possible and it smacked him brutally in the face. He growl and pulled my arm, I held on to the pole for dear life. He came up behind me and tried to grab me bodily and force me into the house, but I wasn't letting go. I screamed. I knew if he got me into that house he'd kill me. I screamed and his nails cut my sides. He let go, growling, and looking at the rising sun. He grabbed my arm and yanked me, his grip slipped and my hand broke away from the pole. I was in the sun and he was holding my hand, pulling it, trying to stay out of the sun's direct light. My chest started to ach and I wasn't sure if I could hold much longer.

Our hands began to bleed worst, and the ach hurt more when he let go. "No!" He yelled. "No!" And he ran into the house. The sun covered the front yard as I slumped to the ground. For a few moments I just sat there and cried, but then I realized I was still in so much danger. I had to leave get as far away from this house as possible.

I walked… and walked… and walked, until I collapsed.

* * *

Ok so here's the end of this chapter… not my best, but it'll get better… I'm just getting back into the mode of the CDFseries writing… I loved the movie and it pushes me to write more… the next chapter, I think is the last for this story, but I have a sequel in the works and then a cross-over after that!


	6. I Find a New Home

**Cirque du Freak: A Vampire by Accident**

**By: moonlightbear**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the books, or the movie… the movie is what made me fall in love with the books, but I do recognize they are extremely different. I like this to be book verse although when it occurs I'm not sure since I have not finished the series. In the sequel I will be able to tell you when my story and the books collide. Oh, and I just have to say… I Hate The Book Stores In My Area! They have the entire series in the stores except 9 and 10… I've ordered them and they never called to let me know they came in… Grr! I want the books!

**Summary: **Hello, my name is Abigail Hunts and I'm a half-vampire by accident…

**Chapter Six: **I Find a New Home

The sun was high in the sky when I woke up, slowly shifting to the side of it setting. I felt sick to my stomach and yet I was hungry too. I jumped a mile when I felt a cold wet thing touch my back and turned around with speed I didn't know I had. It was a cub, a little wolf cub. It was pushing a dead fox at me, I was scared and as I looked up higher I saw four grown wolves watching me from the trees. I shuffled back and leaned against a tree. The cub continued to nudge the fox at me.

After a few minutes I took the fox, shoving it into my mouth, biting hard, and sucked on it. What was wrong with me!? I couldn't help myself; I just kept sucking until I couldn't suck anymore. The wolves just watched me and the cub laid by my feet with big puppy dog eyes staring at me. As I took the fox out of my mouth I bit an opening in the skin. I stuck my hand in the fox and pulled out some meat, then tore it in two. I gave the smaller piece to the cub, who munched on it enthusiastically and I ate my piece. It wasn't much different then eating beef from the refrigerator of another person's house, I just did the dirty work instead of them. I left the rest of the fox for the cub, and he took it back to his companions.

I got up and slowly walked away, all my limbs ached, but I knew I had to leave. Gabe would come after me even if I was tired. I murmured, "Thanks," to the wolves and began to leave when I suddenly had a hand full of cold nose. The biggest wolf was sniffing me and I thought it best not to move. He was sniffing me all over and I jumped when he got between my legs. I had a tear there and his nose was really cold! Then he sniffed my injured hand which was covered with dry blood and dirty. He growled at first, but then he sniffed again. I swear he looked a little wide eyed, like he was surprised and then he began to lick it clean. When he was finished he nudged me and then licked my hand again and continued to do this until I got the clue. He wanted me to lick my own hand and when I did I was surprised to find the cut started to heal over. No scab, no blood, no big indentation… Just a thin scar.

The wolf kind of bowed to me, and then him and his clan left, like they had finished what they had to do. I just sort of stood there looking confused for a moment, before I remember why I was where I was. I had to leave, I had to move, and I began to run. I ran faster than ever before, it was incredible! I ran until I couldn't run any more and it was well into the night when I did. I settled myself in the roots of a big oak tree by a river, found a long stick and pulled some string and a hook out of my back pack (boy this thing had past the test of survival, just like me). Put it all together and did some fishing (thank you Mr. Hennnings). I sat on a large rock that was pretty far out into the river, so I could get a good catch which I did. Two juicy, large catfish, they looked yummy. I went back to the shore to eat them.

If you looked at me today, covered in dirt, sitting by a fire, and sucking on a fish, you never would have guess I was a supreme title pageant winner. I put my head phones in and listened to my MP3 player, it was low on battery, but it worked. An upbeat song, that had nothing to do with the exhausted, sore feelings I felt, started playing. My spirit rose a bit and I danced a little before I grabbed one of the fish and began sucking. I think fish is bad for me… My stomach felt like it was boiling. Something was suddenly wrong and the next song the came on made me want to laugh at the irony, if Angels were Among Us I doubt I'd be in this much pain!

Suddenly, my whole body felt like it was on fire. My head wanted to burst open, my already sore muscles felt like they were being pulled apart, my cuts screamed in mercy, and I couldn't handle it. I passed out. I briefly woke to find the sun back up, so it burned my eyes, I whimpered and fell back to the blissful darkness. Next time I woke I was freezing and numb, I couldn't move, but I didn't want to anyway. I heard foot steps the next time I woke and I thought, 'Oh great, here it comes… I'm dead.' It wasn't Gabriel though, instead it was a really, really big man. He was a hundred feet tall, or at least that's what he looked like in my fevered mind. I said something really smart like, "You're really tall!" Just before he bent down smiling, and picked me up. I passed out again.

Next time I awoke, I was no longer in the forest; instead, there was a blurry, giant spider over me. I figured my eyes weren't working right so I closed them and concentrated on my other senses. Feeling is what woke me; someone poked me in the arm really hard. "I have never seen anything like this before." Said a man, old guy probably. He was sniffing something and I realized my hearing was working really well.

"What is it?" I boy asked. He didn't sound much older than me. He was probably in his early teens.

I heard a growl, someone sitting down, a finger touch my arm, some sniffing, and then a voice: the old man, "It's changing… She is only half—"

"She's like me? She's a half Vampire?" The teenage boy interrupted.

"Not quite, there's Vampaneze in her, but it's changing…"

"Did a Vampire do a transfer thing to help her? I remember, you said they can do that, like last year…"

"Shush! I'd be able to tell who did it though and she would become a full Vampire, but she's not she is still and will remain only half Vamp… Curious, very curious," He sniffed again. "It's as if her human blood is attacking the Vampaneze, turning it into Vampire as a happy medium. I've never seen this before."

I had heard enough, these people were nuts, and I went back into a dreamless sleep.

The next time I woke, I felt too tired to open my eyes so I let my ears do the work. "You're not feeding the little people today?" Asked a young man.

The teenager responded, "No I'm supposed to keep an eye on her, Mr. Tall relieved me of my duties today."

"She's been here for two days, right?" There was a short pause, then "What's wrong with her?"

"Mr. Crepsley said besides the blood attacking each other, she also drank fish blood which is poisonous to vampires. She a fighter though, he thinks she'll pull through and wake up soon." _If he only knew_, I thought.

"Erva!" Another voice said. It was strong and deep. "Gertha and Alexander would like the help you promised with the stage."

Erva, the young man, jumped (I could here the floor creak), "Sorry, Mr. Tall, I'll get right on it!" And I heard foot steps leading away from where I was.

A hand touched my forehead, "Rest child…" He told me and just before I slipped into a peaceful sleep I heard him tell the boy who was watching me. "She needs a drink."

I woke again, just briefly, to feel the metallic goodness slide down my throat. Metallic goodness? What's so good about metallic taste? I didn't know but it was good…

Next time I woke, I was really awake. I was curled into the fetal position on a cot in a one room cabin. In front of me was a thirteen year old looking boy, sitting on a wooden chair, staring out the window. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked in a small voice. The boy jumped a mile and almost fell out of the chair; I would have laughed if I had more energy.

"Whoa, you're awake, finally!" He said getting close, then left for a moment. He went behind me, but I was tired to turn over; in my attempt though I saw the ceiling and know where the giant spider idea came to me. Did that mean everything I heard was true, too? "Here, drink this." He told me and handed a glass of something dark to me. I could see what it really was because the room was dark too.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It'll give you back some strength." He told me and I sipped it. It was the metallic goodness again and the teenager looked sad, I didn't understand that.

Unfortunately, I didn't get to enjoy the metallic goodness for long because I reptile man came in the room. "Darren, I was just—" The green man stopped in his tracks, when he saw me sitting up.

"Oh my gosh!" I whispered. I dropped my glass, and pushed myself against the back wall my cot was against. The green man muttered something and left. "What was that?" I asked the teenager, and then I saw the spilt drink on the floor a stream of retreating sun light showed its color. "What did you give me?" I was panicking now. "Where am I?!" I looked around the room and saw the coffin sticking out of the closet. "What is that!? Oh my gosh!" I started to cry, I was scared.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's gonna be ok!" The boy told me, as he came to sit on my bed and wrapped his arms around me. So far, the only normal thing was him and I needed normal right now, so I allowed it. I cried into his chest and he patted me awkwardly on the head and back. Once I calm down some, I heard him mutter, "You remind me of my sister."

"Where's your sister?" I asked as we separated.

He changed the subject and said, "Let me start with your first question, I'm Darren, Darren Shan. As for the guy who just came in, he didn't mean to scare you. His name is Erva, he's a good friend of mine and he's really cool."

"And that?" I asked shakily, pointing to the dark puddle on the floor.

"It's the same that has to do with the box behind you." Darren said.

I glance briefly at the coffin. "Vampires? But they're not real…"

"Yes, they are. I'm half and so are yo-"

"Am NOT!" I yelled cutting him off. I heard a creak behind me but ignored it. Darren shook his head.

"So you have never done anything odd, like drink the blood of a fish or eat raw meat."

_Oh my gosh, how'd he know!?_ "A lot of people like their meat rare!" I said aloud, before realizing it wasn't the boy who said the previous line. I looked behind me and saw a red caped, orange haired, scar- face man. I sunk down where I sat as he came to sit in the chair in front of me, and Darren got up and stood behind him.

"Do not be afraid. We have a lot to discuss about vamp-"

"I'm not!" I said stubbornly.

"Your senses aren't hyperactive? You can't run fast? No, extra strength?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Darren asked quietly, but I could hear him. "If she was just blooded, would she know those things?"

The orange haired man responded equally quiet, "She been blooded twice, a lot of her Vampire cells were older."

"If she was blooded twice, wouldn't she-"

"What do you mean blooded?" I asked. Mr. Crepsley, the orange haired man, began to explain the process, and told me a Vampaneze had blooded me. When I asked what the difference was, he told me, and I began to realize what my stepdad really was. I told them everything, my whole story, everything I've just told you (the readers). They agreed, my stepdad blooded me. He didn't mean to, but he did and now he was trying to kill me.

"He won't find you here, with the cirque; you'll be safe." Mr. Crepsley told me.

"I'm at a circus? That's where you brought me to?"

"Mr. Tall is the one who found you and brought you here." Darren told me.

"Darren, go ahead and show her around the camp before the show tonight. I need to prepare."

"Come on," He said and I followed him out the door as he said, "Welcome to the Cirque du Freak Campgrounds!"

* * *

Ha! Ha! I'm done with the story! At least this one anyway!! Wow I have never actually finished a multichapter story!!

Please please please review!!!! PLEASE!! I *heart* REVIEWS!!


End file.
